


cold souls and bloody hands

by bi_and_ready



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, But not really though, F/F, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Racism, Wicca, but not really tho
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_and_ready/pseuds/bi_and_ready
Summary: De todos os lugares do mundo para se conhecer alguém, um cemitério vazio no meio da noite com certeza não era o ideal.





	cold souls and bloody hands

**_i. baby i got the recipe_ **

**_and is called black magic_ **

**C** omeça assim – Hermione Granger tem 11 anos de idade, magra como um palito e com uma explosão de cabelos crespos que ninguém podia controlar, não importa o quanto sua mãe tentasse.

Ela tem 11 anos, olhos muito grandes e impressionáveis e mãos pequenas e suaves, a única menina negra em toda aquela gigante escola particular e chique. Seus dentes da frente são enormes e todo mundo gosta de a lembrar disso. Ela passa o recreio inteiro escondida dentro do banheiro feminino.

Os olhos dela ardem, mas ela nunca chora.

11 anos e Hermione já sabe o que as pessoas pensam dela. Sabe-tudo, sem amigos, irritante, miss perfeitinha, ela ouve, não importa o quanto eles achem ser discretos. Os “ _ugh, você viu o que Granger tá usando hoje? parece que um gato vomitou nela_ ”, os “ _não me surpreende que ninguém aguenta ela. ela é um pesadelo!_ ” e até os “ _por que eles deixam gente como ela estudar aqui? é algum tipo de cota que eles precisam atingir? ela provavelmente é bolsista”._ Nada passa despercebido pelo radar de Hermione.

Aos 11, sua primeira lição sobre o mundo real é a não deixar o que as pessoas dizem afeta-la. Ela aprende a fincar suas unhas nas suas coxas e morder sua língua até que esteja sagrando e doendo, porque isso quer dizer que está funcionando.

É ao redor dessa época que Hermione conhece Minerva McGonagall.

Hermione ama a mãe dela. Ama de verdade. Os sorrisos dela, o brilho em seus olhos castanhos, o modo como seu amor era como um cobertor sempre esquentando Hermione. Mas, de vez em quando, Jean Granger vai olhar para filha dela, as mãos como ceda e preocupação tocando as costas de Hermione, sua presença doce como mel grudando nos dedos de Hermione, cheia de boas intenções, e é doce _demais_. Suave demais. Não tem nada de errado nisso, não mesmo, mas, aos 11, Hermione já sabe que nunca vai ser assim. Ela tem opiniões demais. Ela se importa muito pouco com as opiniões dos outros. Com os sentimentos deles.

Minerva McGonagall é diferente de Jean. É uma professora na escola de Hermione, uma mulher impossivelmente alta com cabelos ruivos indo pro grisalho e a mente mais afiada que Hermione já conheceu. Hermione a admira – ela parece tão _poderosa_. É Atena em sua forma mortal, conhecimento caindo de sua boca cada vez que ela abre. Inteligente, tão, tão inteligente, e ela não tenta esconder, não tentar ser suave e proteger os sentimentos das outras pessoas. Ela se orgulha de sua força.

Minerva não parece ter nem _uma_ fraqueza em todo o mundo.

Hermione quer ser como ela.

Quando Hermione tem 17 anos, seus pais desaparecem.

Ela se sente fria. É verão, mas a casa dela está vazia a não ser pelos policiais, e ela está _congelando_. Hermione sabe que ela tem que ser forte, mas sua mãe não está lá e seu pai também não e ela só quer que eles a abracem ao menos mais uma vez.

Ela está sentada no sofá como um fantasma, pálida e cansada e com 17 anos, mas morta, e os policiais a contam que os corpos deles foram encontrados, a explicam que tem algo a ver com mais um monte de crimes que vem acontecendo por todo país e Hermione, ela não consegue escutar, ela põe as mãos em cima de seus ouvidos e abafa os _nós achamos que tem a ver com esse grupo supremacista,_ os _nós estamos tentando os parar_ e os _eu sinto muito_ desses desconhecidos até que o único som na sala são seus soluços.

Minerva leva Hermione para casa, depois daquele dia.

Os olhos dela são tão firmes quanto sempre e ela não gasta tempo com palavras vazias antes de puxar Hermione para um abraço impressionantemente quente e deixar a menina chorar contra seu pescoço. Ela passa os dedos pelos seus cabelos incontroláveis e faz círculos com a palma da mão em suas costas.

Minutos depois, ela faz Hermione se sentar e coloca uma xícara de chá escaldante em suas mãos.

“Eu sei quem matou seus pais,” ela conta Hermione, “e eu sei que a polícia não pode fazer nada sobre eles.”

“Quem pode então?” Hermione pergunta, apertando a xícara com força.

“Nós.” Ela segurou a mão de Hermione. Os olhos dela queimavam, mas Hermione sabia que a raiva de Minerva não era dirigida a ela, então ela os encontrou com firmeza. “Nós podemos, se você deixar eu te ensinar nossos jeitos. É a _sua_ decisão. Você pode continuar aqui por quanto tempo você continuar, dizendo sim ou dizendo não.”

Hermione pensa em seus pais e nos sorrisos que ela nunca mais vai ver e abraços que ela nunca mais vai sentir e não vê nada a não ser vermelho, não vê nada a não ser a raiva tremendo dentro de seu peito enquanto ela aperta a xícara cada vez mais, seus dedos ficando cada vez mais pálidos.

“Eu quero,” ela diz e Minerva sorri, aquele sorriso que não é realmente um sorriso, arrependido e triste como se ela estivesse dizendo que não queria que aquilo fosse necessário, e errado também, porque Minerva McGonagall não era o tipo de mulher que sorria tanto assim.

“Ah, Hermione Granger,” ela sorri e sorri e sorri, até que Hermione treme e espera e se aproxima, “me deixe te contar uma história.”

Minerva a conta uma história, _sua_ história, e, enquanto ela fala, Hermione começa a vê-la de uma nova maneira. Minerva a conta sobre a mulher que ela amou e Hermione começa a ver as sardas em seus ombros como um mapa dos beijos que as duas devem ter trocado, e Minerva a conta sobre seu amor que desapareceu e o corpo que apareceu e Hermione começa a ver a certeza em seus olhos como uma dor um pouco mais pessoal. Minerva fala sobre as pessoas que tiraram essa mulher dela. Que tiraram os pais de Hermione dela.

“Eles estão em todo lugar,” ela diz. “Existem _tanto_ deles. Mas existem mais de nós.”

E então ela conta sobre o grupo de pessoas que querem para-los. “Nós não usamos métodos convencionais. Nós usamos algo mais antigo. Algo mais poderoso. Algo que todas nós temos dentro de nós, adormecido. Eu posso te ensinar a acordar isso.”

Magia. Minerva fala sobre Ela como se estivesse falando sobre um amigo muito antigo e querido. Ela mostra jornais sobre homens e mulheres poderosos e ricos que morreram, do nada, que um dia, estavam parados em jantares e festas cheios e de repente caíram no chão e nunca se levantaram, apesar de não haver nada de errado com eles. Mortes estranhas, mas aparentemente naturais que não levavam a lugar nenhum. Que não levavam a elas.

Hermione descobre uma coisa olhando para aqueles jornais. A morte de seus pais foram grandes shows. Avisos, ela sabe disso. Sabe que eles queriam que todo mundo visse o que eles fizeram. Mas o que ela vê naqueles jornais, com as informações que Minerva a dá? As capacidades delas são mortais por causa de sua simplicidade. Quando elas matam, os eventos parecem tão naturais que ninguém acredita que tenha sido qualquer coisa além de um acidente. Ninguém procura ver mais de perto.

“Isso,” Minerva diz. “É isso que a gente faz. A gente pega eles quando a justiça não consegue.”

“Nossa Magia é antiga,” Minerva diz, “e deve ser respeitada. Tem regras. Nós não conhecemos todas elas, mas sabemos que a magia requer um preço. Desejos, sonhos, tudo isso. Qualquer magia que você use – para si ou para outra pessoa – tem um preço que deve ser pago. Você ainda quer fazer isso?"

E ela pode imaginar a Magia grudando em seus dedos humanos e frágeis e delicado como uma poeira brilhante de estralas. Ela pode imaginar a Magia se arrastando pelo peito de Hermione como uma serpente, se enrolando em seu coração. Ela pode sentir a Magia já, dentro de si como uma dor esquecida. Como _fogo_.

Então ela diz sim e ela arquiva as palavras de Minerva em sua mente, junto com todas as outras informações que Hermione nunca iria esquecer.

Essa é a primeira de muitas lições.

Hermione se lembra de todas elas.

Porque, agora, Hermione tem 17 anos e ela é uma órfã, vítima de um crime que ela nunca teve chance de lutar contra antes, mas que ela pode agora. E ela faz o que sempre fez. Hermione estuda. Maldições e desejos e malevolência e benevolência e Magia, que é dela, que dorme em seus ossos e ruge em seu sangue, que não quer nada além de ser solta. Ela se enterra naquilo e alimenta seus sonhos com um futuro de justiça, finalmente.

Esses dias, a boca de Hermione tem um gosto estranho, como fumaça e cinzas e fogo, mas, ei, esse é um preço pequeno pelo qual se pagar, não é?

**_ii. she's a beast_ **

**_i call her Karma_ **

Para Pansy, começa assim – ela ainda nem nasceu, mas os pais dela já estão casados. Eles realmente odeiam negros. Eles estão realmente bravos que a Inglaterra deles está começando a “ficar menos branca”. Até onde Pansy sabe, essa é a única personalidade que os dois tem.

Um dia, um ex-colega de escola se reaproxima deles. O nome dele é Lucius Malfoy e, apesar de ter ficado anos sem tentar falar com os Parkinson, ele aparece de novo. Ele pergunta o que eles acham desses “estrangeiros” se mudando para o país deles. Eles conversam sobre isso por um tempão, porque esse é o único assunto que eles têm. Eles compartilham um sentimento de nacionalismo bem estranho. Lucius os convida para um “grupo”. Diz que eles podem fazer a diferença. Os ajudar a tornar a Inglaterra limpa de novo.

Então Pansy nasce.

Ela não é a menina bonita que sua mãe queria, mas ela é a herdeira silenciosa e que nunca desobedece dos sonhos de seu pai. Ela cresce, como é natural, e ela aprende. Pansy aprende a esconder seu rosto contra seus travesseiros e aprende a deixar de ver quando eles saem de casa no meio da noite usando máscaras muito assustadoras e robes muitos estranhos. Ela finge não perceber que, sempre que eles saem, alguém desaparece nos arredores.

Pansy finge não perceber como sua mãe sempre sorri quando a foto de um dos desaparecidos aparece no jornal.

Fingir, ignorar, aprender. Pansy morde sua língua e ela repete as palavras de seu pai em sua cabeça, a cada segundo livre que ela tem. É fácil quando ela é pequena, mas aí Pansy cresce mais. Ela tenta não crescer, mas é natural e ela cresce e fica cada vez mais difícil não perceber que as explicações de seu pai ficam cada vez mais sem fundo, quanto mais Pansy as analisa.

“Porque eles são inferiores,” o pai dela a explica uma vez e Pansy sabe que há algo de errado, sabe que deveria haver mais, e ela quer perguntar por que eles são inferiores, mas então se lembra de quem ela é e quem seu pai espera que ela seja e Pansy cala sua boca.

Ela supõe que ser diferente já é o suficiente.

Draco, que é seu melhor amigo em todo mundo, e o mais certo do que os pais dele falam, também é o primeiro deles a entrar nesse “grupo”. Ele vai conhecer o líder de tudo, com os pais dele. Depois disso, Pansy segura a cabeça dele enquanto ele vomita e não faz perguntas.

 _Seja uma boa garota,_ ela ouve a voz de sua mãe em sua cabeça, e ela o segura e diz o quão maravilhoso é o que ele está fazendo pelo país deles.

“Eu sei,” diz Draco, sorrindo e sorrindo e sorrindo como se Pansy não pudesse ver a chama de rebelião em seus olhos. Ela não comenta nada sobre isso, de qualquer maneira.

Ela não comenta quando Draco para de comer. Quando ele para de aparecer nas aulas, fica um pouco difícil de ignorar a preocupação. “Ele tem coisas maiores com o que se preocupar,” a mãe de Pansy a diz quando ela pergunta sobre ele, mas Pansy acha que a maior coisa com o que eles deveriam se preocupar naquela idade é o teste de física que teriam em alguns dias.

Na próxima vez que eles se vêm, quando os Malfoy vão jantar na casa dos Parkinson e os adultos deixam as crianças conversarem no quarto de Pansy, Draco acaba a contando o que o preocupa.

“Eles querem que eu prove que mereço fazer parte de tudo,” ele admite.

“Como?”

Draco fecha os olhos.

“Você sabe aquela igreja islâmica perto da praça?”

Pansy balança a cabeça. É claro que sabe. Draco realmente a perguntou isso como se os pais dela não tivessem passado meses sem calar a boca sobre ela depois que ela foi construída? Alguém teria imaginado que eles estavam sendo obrigados a começar a ir nela e se converter pro islã, com o quão irritado eles tinha ficados. Não havia ponto em tentar o lembrar que haviam três igrejas católicas só no bairro deles.

“Pansy, eles querem que eu queime ela. Com gente lá dentro.”

E talvez Pansy deveria ter ficado surpresa, mas ela não está. Enjoada está, mas não surpresa. Ela finge não perceber o que seus pais fazem, não quer dizer que ela não percebe de verdade. Ela põe uma mão em cima da mão de Draco e aperta.

“Como você vai fazer isso?”

A mãe de Pansy os chama para ir comer antes que ele possa falar qualquer coisa.

Três dias depois, Draco foge. Ele deixa uma nota falando que não dá mais e ele foge. Pansy _deveria_ ter imaginado. O modo como ele mordeu o lábio inferior, como ele encarou o chão e nunca a respondeu. Ela deveria ter imaginado.

Ainda a surpreende.

Ainda a machuca.

Um dia depois, Narcisa Malfoy tenta se suicidar com um monte de pílulas. Lucius a para no último segundo, mas ela nunca mais vê o filho dela e quando Pansy a visita no hospital, os olhos dela estão tão vazios que é como se ela tivesse morrido, agora que não tem mais Draco do seu lado.

A primeira vez que Pansy toca numa arma, é no dia depois disso, e o metal em suas mãos é frio como o inferno em seu coração. Ela tem 17 anos, mais raiva do que uma menina, sem nenhuma ideia de onde seu melhor amigo está e se ele está bem e seus pais estão mandando ela atirar numa criança por causa da cor da pele dela e do ódio no coração deles.

Ao invés disso, ela atira _neles_.

O sangue é quente quando borrifa em todo seu rosto, Pansy percebe com surpresa, e ela não sorri, mas ela não chora também, e quando ela escuta os soluços da criança, ela não se sente culpada, ao menos não por _eles_. Ao invés disso, ela pega a criança no colo e a deixa na frente da casa dela.

Então ela volta para sua casa.

Ela se senta na bancada e observa o corpo dos pais dela.

Pansy nunca soube o que pensar deles. Sua mãe é – era – linda, com dedos graciosos e ossos pontudos e quando ela ia com Pansy para cidade, todos os homens se viravam para olhar ela passar. Seu pai era mais velho, bem mais velho que ela, mas ele chamava Pansy de sua menina e a dava tudo que ela queria sem ela nem precisar pedir duas vezes. Quando eles falam, porém, é sempre o mesmo assunto. A vida deles era tão baseada naquele ódio que eles dividiam, de vez em quando ela se perguntava se havia alguma coisa além dele lá.

Eles eram tão superficiais, tão _vazios_. Havia algo frio dentro deles, tão feio, tão horroroso que Pansy quase sente pena. Quase.

Ao invés disso, ela vai até o cofre no escritório de seu pai e pega todo o dinheiro que ele guarda lá dentro, o que, junto com as armas que ele esconde e que ela também pegou, era o suficiente para encher três malas, todas tão pesadas que por pouco Pansy não consegue as carregar.

Aí ela pega o carro deles.

Pansy dirige. Ela dirige até ela estar fora da cidade e seu aperto no volante parar de ser tão forte que machuca seus dedos, até a gasolina ter acabado e ela já estar cansada do vento batendo em seu rosto.

Ela quase consegue fingir que as lágrimas em seus olhos eram por causa dele.

O hotel em que ela acaba é um cinco estrelas, mas depois da noite que ela teve, Pansy acha que ela merece isso. Ao invés de dormir, ela se senta na cama king size com uma garrafa de vinho – sem copos, porque esse é o tipo de momento que merece uma bebida direto do bico – e um monte de papel e caneta.

Aquela noite, Pansy faz uma lista. Ela vai lá no fundo da sua memória e põe o nome de todo mundo que ela tinha visto andando com seus pais. É uma bagunça e toma conta de 4 folha, não importa o quanto ela tenta escrever por entre as linhas, mas, por volta das 6 da manhã, ela acaba.

 _Vai demorar séculos pra fazer isso sozinha,_ ela pensa, fechando os olhos.

Pansy dá outro gole na sua segunda garrafa de vinho e os abre. _Mas alguém tem que começar não é?_

Com a quantidade de nomes de policiais, políticos e juízes que ela tinha escrito, Pansy realmente duvida que a lei vai ser a primeira a fazer algo. Então sobrava ela.

Tudo bem então.

Um mês depois, ela mata pela segunda vez.

É um homem que ela _conhecia_. Ele tinha estado em sua vida desde que Pansy tinha 4 anos de idade, tinha a dado sua primeira boneca, Pansy tinha a considerado um tio por anos. Ele provavelmente já tinha torturado e matado um monte de gente antes, porque ele nem os considerava _gente_.

Ele deixa Pansy entrar na casa dele e ela atira no peito dele sem hesitar. Enquanto ela pega o dinheiro que ela sabe que ele também escondia e sai da cena muito calmamente, Pansy _sorri_.

É uma coisa horrível de se fazer, ela sabe que é, mas ele também tinha feito coisas horríveis. _Um monstro para matar um monstro,_ ela pensa e ela quer sentir culpa, mas o sangue que ela arranca deles alimenta uma fome antiga dentro de si e tudo que ela faz é sorrir ainda mais.

Ela vai riscando os nomes. Ela observa de longe e, de vez em quando, adiciona alguns. Alguns caem por causa dela. Alguns caem sozinhos.

Às vezes, Pansy se pergunta se ela tem coração mesmo e não só um buraco no seu peito cheio de cicatrizes e raiva. Esses dias, a única coisa a fazendo continuar é essa raiva.

Mas tudo bem então.

No fim, Pansy acha que raiva é a única coisa que ela já teve.

**_iii. cold to the core_ **

**_faith blows hard on our shoulders_ **

O processo é calmante e as mãos de Hermione funcionam quase que sozinhas, depois de tantos anos de pratica e rotina. Ela esmaga as ervas com um pilão, as moendo até que elas não sejam nada a não ser a mais fina poeira antes de a jogar na poção que estava preparando na _sua_ cozinha.

Hermione mora numa cabina no fundo da floresta. Ela sabe que é algo tão, tão cliché para alguém que faz o que ela faz, mas ao mesmo tempo, Hermione nunca se sentiu tão a salvo quanto lá, longe de todo mundo, onde ela pode praticar sua Magia sem ser incomodada. Não pode evitar.

Fechando os olhos, com um gato gordo rolando em cima do pé da mulher, ela quase se sente como uma bruxa antiga, em Salem, ou talvez antes disso, até. Sua lareira crepita, a esquentando, e ela quase se sente como algo poderoso, algo _milenar_.

É claro, a música saindo de seu celular, mesmo que não tão alta assim, é o suficiente para dissipar a fantasia. Ela não tem tempo pra ficar triste. Hermione cantarola sozinha e, depois de acabar com as ervas, pega Bichento no colo e rodopia com ele pelo pequeno cômodo.

Ela para.

“Agora a gente deixa descansar por algumas horas,” Hermione conta pro gato como se ele já não a tivesse visto fazendo isso centenas de vez. É algo simples, na verdade, e o próximo passo é o único que requere muito esforço. Ela derruba Bichento no chão com cuidado e vai ir pegar sua bolsa. “Aí, a gente só precisa pôr o último ingrediente e está prontinho!”

Hermione desliga o fogo e tranca a cabana antes de sair, apesar de que ainda seria consideravelmente fácil de alguém arrombar lá se tentasse. Eles nunca tentam. Ninguém vai tão para dentro da floresta. Principalmente com tantas pessoas desaparecendo esses dias. A cidade está em estado de alerta e entrar numa casinha desconhecida no meio do nada não passaria pela cabeça da mais estúpida ou desesperada criança.

Lá fora, está escuro como um breu, as árvores escondendo a lua, e Hermione leva seu celular para ligar uma lanterna e iluminar o caminho, mesmo ela tendo de certeza de que não iria se perder nem se andasse com os olhos fechados. Não precisa pedir para Bichento a seguir. Ele vai passando por meio de suas pernas enquanto eles andam pela terra molhada juntos. Tinha chovido ontem, por isso ela sabe que é o momento perfeito para fazer isso.

Hermione aperta a pá em sua mão com ainda mais força.

O zelador deixa ela entrar no cemitério sem nem levantar os olhos da revista em suas mãos. Ele é um homem estranho, meio assustador, mas ele tem um acordo com Minerva e deixa Hermione fazer o que ela precisa sem chamar a polícia, então ela tenta ser o mais cordial com ele possível.

Quando ela enfia a pá na terra e começa a cavar em frente de uma das lápides, ele continua a ignorando. A terra está bem mole e o processo é mais fácil do que normalmente seria. Hermione se parabeniza por ter pensado em esperar até depois de uma chuva, mas não quer dizer que é _super fácil_ , e logo, ela está suando, os braços doloridos e as roupas sujas. Que bom que elas são pretas.

“ _A próxima é sua vez, Ginny_ ,” pensa enquanto se ajoelha dentro da vala. Ela pega o crânio da pessoa e o roda em suas mãos, o inspecionando com cuidado quando–

Quando ela ouve um som.

A cabeça de Hermione se vira em direção a ele rapidamente, torcendo para ser o zelador. Não é. É uma menina. Uma menina da sua idade, por aí. Uma menina baixinha. Uma menina muito baixinha puxando um corpo pelo pé. Um _cadáver_ ainda _fresco_.

Hermione se levanta. Ela e a menina ficam se encarando, Hermione coberta de terra completamente, segurando o crânio em sua mão, a menina coberta de sangue, seu aperto forte no pé de um cadáver. O zelador ainda está lendo. Bichento está se lambendo entediado.

Hermione olha para seu celular do lado da vala. Ela corre para o pegar. A menina corre para pegar uma arma que ela escondia em seu cinto.

 _Ah_.

“Eu deveria chamar a polícia,” Hermione diz, o que é tão, tão estúpido. Literalmente a coisa mais estúpida que ela poderia ter dito. Ela aposta tudo que tem que essa menina é a culpada pelos desaparecimentos do qual ela estava pensando antes.

Hermione espera que a menina ponha uma bala no meio de sua cabeça na mesma hora e então esconda seu corpo no mesmo lugar que iria esconder o que já está carregando. Ao invés disso, ela deixa sua cabeça pender pro lado, pensando, e então aponta para o crânio na mão de Hermione com sua arma.

“Eu poderia dizer a mesma coisa.”

 _Nós duas estamos fazendo coisas ilegais,_ Hermione pensa. Níveis bem diferentes de ilegalidade e imoralidade, mas ainda assim, ambas estão no mesmo barco afundando. A menina sabe que, se ela tentar falar para polícia, Hermione vai ter que explicar o que estava fazendo aqui.

Hermione pisca, se xingando e pensando. Então, ela põe seu celular de volta no chão bem devagar, as mãos para cima como se estivesse si rendendo, e aponta para a vala onde está.

“Já tem um lugar para você esconder esse corpo,” ela diz, antes de pular para sair de lá. Ainda está segurando o crânio. Bichento se aproxima dela.

A menina levanta uma sobrancelha, surpresa, e devagarzinho põe a arma para baixo.

“Ok,” ela diz. “Você precisa de alguma outra coisa lá dentro?”

Hermione acha que é para ser uma piada, mas ela olha para o fundo buraco que cavou e então para o crânio, seriamente calculando. Então, ela nega com a cabeça.

“Eu acho que isso vai ser o suficiente.”

_É melhor ser, Minerva._

“Para quê?” A menina solta uma risada, parecendo mais pasma do que qualquer coisa. É um som estranho, como se ela estivesse se engasgando em algo enquanto ri. “Para quê você iria precisar de–”

“Eu não perguntei porque você iria estar matando alguém, não é?”

“Bom ponto.” A menina concorda com a cabeça. “Você pode ir agora, eu tomo conta do resto.”

“Espera!” Hermione pega a pá do lado da vala. “Acho que você vai precisar disso.”

A menina a pega com cautela. Para isso acontecer, elas têm que se aproximar um pouco mais.

Pela primeira vez, Hermione se deixa a observar com cuidado. Ela não é o que Hermione chamaria de bonita, mas também não é _feia_ , por assim dizer. Sua pele é mais pálida do que a lua e seus cabelos mais pretos do que a noite lá fora, cortados tão curtos que por pouco não ultrapassam suas orelhas. Mas seus olhos, Deus, são eles que Hermione realmente fica olhando. Eles são castanhos, talvez com um pouco de verde, uma cor normal o suficiente, mas há algo neles, algo sobre a força e o fogo que Hermione encontra lá dentro – faz um calafrio subir pelas suas costas.

A menina franze as sobrancelhas, antes de jogar o corpo dentro da vala. _Sim,_ Hermione pensa _, eu estava certa sobre ter sangue nas roupas dela._ O corpo é o de um homem com idade para ser o pai de Hermione, talvez, e não há nada além de um ferimento de bala em sua cabeça, então ao menos ele não foi torturado nem nada antes de morrer.

Hermione a observa em silêncio enquanto ela joga terra em cima dele. Bichento vai para perto das pernas dela curioso, mas ela não faz nada a não ser o mandar um olhar irritado e continuar a trabalhar. O som do zelador virando as paginas de sua revista é o único cortando o ar muito pesado por um tempão.

“Bem–” ela respira fundo, entregando a pá para Hermione – “obrigado?”

A palavra soa estranha saindo de seus lábios, assim como a risada. Como se houvesse tanto tempo que ela não à diz que a menina não tem certeza de como a pronunciar certo. Hermione concorda com a cabeça, sem saber mais o que dizer.

Sem olhar para Hermione, a menina dá um montão de notas de cem pro o zelador antes de sair do cemitério, seus movimentos silenciosos e mortais, o brilho pálido e macabro da lua em cima dela só servindo para lembrar Hermione de um fantasma. Hermione está se abaixando para pegar Bichento e ir em direção a floresta, o crânio que tinha roubado já dentro de sua bolsa, quando a menina olha uma última vez por cima do ombro. Não está sorrindo, mas seu rosto não está irritado também.

“Eu ainda vou te ver de novo.”

Deveria ser uma ameaça, mas, por alguma razão, soa como uma promessa.

**_v._ _we're out for blood_ **

**_we’ll take them one by one_ **

Pansy está certa – a próxima vez que ela aparece no cemitério, um mês depois, a menina também está lá, cavando. Pansy se esconde por entre as árvores, tomando tempo para a observar apesar do cadáver fedendo do seu lado. Ela é mais alta do que Pansy, os cabelos muito mais longos presos num milhão de trancinhas. Pausa por um segundo para respirar, se apoiando na pá. Quando seu cabelo cai na frente de seu rosto, tranças incontroláveis, ela só solta um monte de ar para tentar as tirar de lá, ao invés de usar suas mãos. Parece cansada.

Pansy sai da floresta.

“Olá novamente.”

A menina pula.

“Ah,” ela diz, suspirando com alivio. Não é a reação que Pansy normalmente recebe, principalmente enquanto arrasta um corpo. “É você. Eu acho que eu tô quase chegando no caixão e depois que eu pegar o que eu preciso você pode jogar o que você tem aqui dentro.”

Então Pansy se apoia na lápide e _espera_.

Elas fazem isso, sempre que se encontram, como um combinado nunca falado entre as duas. A menina cava, pega os ossos que precisa, Pansy joga o corpo lá dentro e enterra tudo. As duas não conversam. Pansy não diz tchau antes de entregar o dinheiro para o zelador e ir embora. Na maioria das vezes, elas nem se dão _oi_. Essa dinâmica delas funciona bem por um tempo.

As coisas começam a mudar assim – um dia, quando ela chega, a menina também acabou de chegar só, e ainda está procurando pela lápide certa. Aí ela vê Pansy a encarando com impaciência e suspira.

“Eu tenho algumas regras,” diz finalmente.

“Tudo bem.”

“É que–” outro suspiro “– _crianças_.”

“O que tem elas?”

“Elas são intocáveis. Eu não uso os ossos delas, não importa o quão desesperada eu esteja, e se algum dia você aparecer com o corpo de uma, eu vou para a polícia sem a menor preocupação com o que vai acontecer comigo.”

Pansy perde um pouco dá tensão que tinha crescido em suas costas quando a menina começou a falar. Essa é uma boa regra, ela pensa, e ela não sente necessidade de dizer para menina que ela nunca tocaria em crianças. Ela normalmente as diz para sair antes que a bagunça dos pais delas fosse grande demais. Elas normalmente ouvem. E quando elas ignoram, Pansy só movem com sua vida, sabendo, acreditando que algum dia elas vão crescer.

“O que você considera uma criança?” é o que Pansy pergunta em voz alta.

“Qualquer pessoa com 19 ou menos.”

A menina a lança um olhar de quem está a desafiando a falar alguma coisa sobre isso. Pansy só balança a cabeça.

“Ok. Eu não tenho problema com isso.”

“Eu não me importaria nem se você tivesse um problema,” diz. “Isso não é o tipo de assunto aberto para discussão.”

Quando a menina encontra uma lápide boa o suficiente e começa a cavar, ela está tensa e Pansy também. Até o maldito gato dela está as encarando com olhos muito inteligentes e confusão. Pansy engole em seco.

“Se te acalma–” Ela encara o corpo do outro lado do cemitério, quase podendo ver todas as pessoas que ele já tinha matado antes e ainda não sentindo nenhum remorço “– eu não mato nenhum adulto inocente.”

Quando Pansy está indo embora já, ela pode ouvir a menina conversando com o gato estúpido; “ _Eu acho que até alguns assassinos tem códigos de moral, hã Bichento?_ ” e é um nome tão ruim, misturado com palavras tão inacreditáveis que quando Pansy percebe, ela está dando o tipo de risadinha que ela não dá desde que Draco foi embora, quando ela era uma criança muito mais inocente.

Pansy balança a cabeça e tenta não pensar nisso.

A próxima vez que elas se vêm, ela sorri quando Pansy entra no cemitério, um sorriso estranho, mas um sorriso de qualquer maneira, e ela age muito menos tensa, para de agir como se Pansy fosse um animal que iria ficar selvagem caso a menina se mexesse com muita rapidez. Ainda não confia em Pansy, o que não tem problema, porque Pansy também não confia nela, mas elas conversam um pouco mais.

A vida de Pansy tem sido uma mistura de mentiras e esquemas e assassinatos, e não há espaços para amizades nesse tipo de vida. Pansy não sabe a última vez que ela _conversou_ com alguém de verdade sem colocar uma bala na cabeça deles quando a conversa acabava.

E, ainda assim, lá está ela.

Voltando para aquele cemitério apesar dela poder esconder aqueles corpos em muitos outros lugares.

Que grande idiota Pansy é.

Tudo muda um dia. _Tudo_ muda, porque a menina reconhece um dos corpos que Pansy traz. Ela arregala os olhos, a única coisa demonstrando que há algo de errado, e então solta uma respiração muito alta.

“Esse é Amico Carrow.”

Pansy congela, derrubando a perna de Carrow.

“Você o conhece?”

“O conheço?” A menina dá um passo para frente. Seu gato, Bichento, começa a cheirar o corpo. “Eu ia matar ele!”

A respiração de Pansy fica presa em sua garganta. Será que a menina sabe? Será que ela está envolvida? Pansy manda um olhar pro zelador. Ele ainda não tinha olhado, mas não quer dizer que ele não está prestando atenção. Elas não podem ter _essa_ conversa perto dele.

“A gente precisa conversar,” ela finalmente consegue soltar, um murmuro quase desesperado, se Pansy conseguisse ficar desesperada depois de tudo que fez. “Num lugar seguro e sem ninguém.”

A menina concorda com a cabeça.

E é assim que Pansy acaba sentada na cozinha do chalé – ou cabana, Pansy nasceu rica, ela não sabe a diferença – da menina enquanto ela mexe com algo na pia. Há um silencio entre elas enquanto elas pensam no que deveriam perguntar primeiro. Finalmente, a menina se vira para Pansy com um pano molhado na mão.

“Tem sangue na sua cara,” ela sussurra.

Então ela se aproxima. Seu polegar toca a bochecha de Pansy com cuidado, suas unhas curtas e limpas, e Pansy se encolhe surpresa, batendo suas costas contra a cadeira com força.

“Eu só vou limpar para você,” explica, voltando a segurar a bochecha de Pansy e a limpar seu rosto com o pano. Está morno, e os movimentos da menina são delicados, então Pansy deixa. “Qual é o seu nome?”

Pansy sabe que deve mentir, mas ela também está cansada e a casa dessa menina é tão quente e ela está a encarando com _tanta_ curiosidade enquanto limpa seu rosto com _tanto_ cuidado, Pansy não consegue evitar.

“Pansy,” ela deixa escapar, sincera demais. E então: “Pansy Salazar.”

Um sobrenome bem bosta, mas ao menos não é o seu de verdade. Se ela tentar pesquisar, não vai achar nada e então provavelmente vai chegar a conclusão de que ou ela se esconde muito bem ou o nome é falso, incluindo o Pansy, e não tentar mais nada com isso. Bom.

A menina sorri.

“Hermione Underwood.”

Ela põe o pano pro lado, mas não dá nenhum passo para trás.

“Como você conhece Carrow?” Pansy finca suas unhas na mesa, apertando a madeira com tanta força que sua mão começa a tremer. Elas estão tão perto, naquele momento. “Você sabe sobre o que ele faz parte?”

“ _Você_ sabe?” pergunta Hermione, chocada.

É assim que elas descobrem que as duas estão, na verdade, indo atrás das mesmas pessoas. Pansy treme um pouco e ela quase quer chorar, porque esse tempo inteiro ela tinha estado tão certa de que era ela sozinha contra o mundo, mas ela segura as lágrimas. Pansy não chora desde que tinha 5 anos e ela não vai chorar agora, nem mesmo de alivio.

Ao invés disso, ela solta ar pela sua boca e ignora como seus lábios estão tremendo. Hermione ignora também, boa seja ela.

“Mas.” Pansy franze as sobrancelhas, confusa. “O que ossos aleatórios tem a ver com isso?”

Hermione coça a garganta, se sentando em cima da mesa.

“Simples,” diz, dando um sorrisinho. Está envergonhada, Pansy percebe. Tentando parecer normal. “Eu uso Magia para mata-los.”

E é aí que ela conta Pansy sobre os pais dela, e mesmo que Pansy queira vomitar porque ela sabe que tem chances dos seus próprios pais estarem envolvidos, ela só continua ouvindo. Hermione a conta sobre uma Minerva McGonagall e sobre o fogo dentro delas e rituais com ossos em línguas tão antigas que deuses tinham esquecidos que fazem homens e mulheres poderosos caírem apesar de até mesmo a países e países de distância.

“É uma poção,” diz Hermione, “e um dos ingredientes são ossos. Humanos. Eu os esmago. Com um martelo, sabe? E então eu jogo eles com o resto e coloco dentro de um vidro. Eu e as meninas – porque é preciso de mais gente do que só eu e Minerva – nos juntamos em círculos e colocamos uma foto da pessoa que queríamos junto com a poção e fazemos o resto do ritual. Tem palavras muito certas e nós precisamos tomar muito cuidado com a pronuncia se não nada acontece, mas se for certo, a pessoa morre.”

“É um processo demorado,” continua. “Por causa desse cuidado e também porque todas nós queremos ter muita certeza de que não estamos machucando ninguém inocente. Todas nós fazemos as nossas próprias pesquisas.”

Pansy concorda com a cabeça com firmeza e, em troca, ela conta sobre sua própria família e sobre Draco, o quase-irmão que ela não tem a mínima ideia de onde está até hoje, e sobre seus pais mandando ela atirar numa criança, e Pansy atirando neles ao invés. Ela não descreve nada ou entra em grandes detalhes sobre esses e os outros assassinatos que ela cometeu, mas ela não esconde nada, o que é uma grande mudança do que ela normalmente faz.

Quando ela acaba de falar, Hermione se encolhe e morde o lábio inferior, mas ela quando seus olhos se encontram com os de Pansy, ela não parece estar com medo ou nojo. Ela segura a mão de Pansy.

“Minerva e as meninas vão vir hoje de madrugada,” ela diz. “Você pode conhecer ela, se quiser.”

Pansy faz uma careta. “Quem são essas _meninas_ exatamente?”

“Ah, são sete. Luna, Ginny, Cho, Lilá e, as gêmeas, Parvati e Padma.” Hermione ainda está sentada na mesa, se balançando um pouco. Ela brinca com uma de suas tranças. “Não precisa falar os detalhes, se não quiser, mas você pode falar com elas. Dizer que também está querendo acabar com _eles_. Elas iriam estar tão felizes de aceitar a sua ajuda.”

Pansy não tem nenhuma vontade de ficar brincando de bruxinha – ela bem que gosta de usar uma arma, se for ser sincera. Mas, perdida como está naquela chama nos olhos de Hermione, Pansy não é capaz de dizer não.

Além do mais. Pansy sente falta de Millicent e Daphne e Tracy. Ela sabe que não seria o mesmo, mas ir falar com as amigas de Hermione talvez seria bom para ela, não é?

“Ok. Eu posso esperar Minerva.” Pansy abaixa os olhos, envergonhada do quão animada sua voz tinha soado. “Então – quando – quando exatamente ela vai chegar?”

“Mais tarde.” Hermione também abaixa os olhos, antes de encarar Pansy. “Quer fazer alguma coisa enquanto a gente espera?”

Pansy franze as sobrancelhas.

“O que exatamente dá para se fazer numa cabana no meio da floresta?”

Hermione sorri. “Eu tenho uma televisão,” aponta e Pansy não consegue segurar uma risada feia.

“Que canal que sequer pega no meio do nada?”

“Netflix.”

Hermione encolhe os ombros, mas as duas meninas estão sorrindo uma para outra. Elas vão se sentar no sofá, mas elas não veem a série que Pansy escolhe, não realmente. Elas estão muito ocupadas trocando olhares.

Começa de várias maneiras, mas, no final, acaba com um grupo de meninas derrubando a maior organização do mundo, uma pessoa de cada vez.

Eles nem suspeitam delas até ser tarde demais.


End file.
